Galor class
starships were the primary warships operated by the Cardassian Union during the latter half of the 24th century. In the mirror universe, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance operated vessels similar to this class. ( ) fanon information :The continuity accepts statements made in "The Wounded," as well as the effects seen in that episode as canon and and therefore has reached different conclusions about crew complement, weaponry, and fighting strategy than other continuities. The forwardmost section of the Galor-class vessel (rendered Gălor by Ilojan transliteration) is termed the "nose" section; Cardassians call the aft section the "backfin" and the topside the "summersun." A fully-manned Galor-class warship carries a crew complement of 600. In the universe, the Galor class is said to possess three types of weapons: spiral-wave disruptors (which are gold in appearance), phasers (which have a pink hue), and plasma torpedoes. Fighting strategy with a Galor differs noticeably from most Federation vessels. Since the plasma torpedoes (similar to--though superior to--the plasma torpedoes once used by the Romulan Star Empire) do not possess the same yield as photon or quantum torpedoes, and their phasers are not as powerful as those of the Federation, their battle strategy relies heavily upon the spiral-wave disruptors, especially the main cannon on the nose of the vessel. These disruptors are much more of an even match for other species' shields. Phasers serve mainly to challenge the adversary's tactical officer to cope with multiple types of fire at the same time, making it much harder for them to fine-tune their shields against the disruptor. Torpedo fire is very targeted, used once a weak spot is exposed or the enemy's shields have fallen, and are typically fired in quick bursts one right after the other. ( --''The Thirteenth Order'', ) :The fact that Gul Macet fired only with phasers in , as opposed to also engaging with disruptors, becomes significant in light of this information; it suggests that perhaps his intent was never'' to destroy the Enterprise--''at least, not until provoking a reaction that would give him enough information to decide whether the ''Enterprise''should be destroyed. As seen in the Pocket Books continuity, some Galor-class ships (and some of other classes as well) have been outfitted with Dominion technology. The Trager and Sherouk possess Dominion sensors and transporters, which were found by Sherouk personnel to get their extreme range and shield penetrability from dimensional-shift technology similar to that possessed by a group of Rutian terrorists, but without the deleterious effects to life forms. A group of ships captured at the Lessek shipyard were found to possess not just Dominion sensors and transporters, but upgraded shields and structures as well. The Dominion, as of 2375, does not appear to have integrated their offensive weaponry or engines with any ships of the Cardassian fleet. (The Thirteenth Order) Finally, at least one prototype of the Galor-class warship is known to have been deployed by the Cardassian Theonomy in an alternate universe where the Bajorans were the aggressors; the ship was defeated, though, and the invasion occurred nonetheless. ( --"The Guide") Background information *Specifications from the . Category:Cardassian starship classes